A two phase research program is proposed in which the first phase is designed to reveal sex differences in the type, extent and etiology of involvement with psychoactive drugs and the second phase is designed to identify characteristics which distinguish between women who are nonusers, infrequent users, regular users, and former users. Phase One will be a door-to-door, closed-ended interview of male and female residents of the San Fernando Valley. Phase Two will be an open-ended, in-depth interview of women who have been involved with psychoactive drugs to varying extents. The questions asked will focus on mental and physical health characteristics, type, extent, and source of drug involvement, role stress characteristics (family life-cycle, life crises, alienation, powerlessness, marital satisfaction, role expectations, attitudes toward women, and so forth), and consequences of drug use.